The Prize
by Liselle129
Summary: Aang realizes that saving the world, like so many great endeavors, ultimately comes down to the love of a woman. Kataang fluffiness in another songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, there would have been a much mushier scene between Aang and Katara in SOFN. Like, I don't know, this one? 

Author's Note: This song is "Take Me as I Am," written by Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse for the musical Jekyll & Hyde. I love it so much, this is actually the second songfic I've done on it. I also had it sung at my wedding. This takes place after SOFN and assumes that Aang and Katara have come to a slightly clearer understanding of their relationship than we saw.

The Prize

_Sometimes I see past the horizon,_

_Sure of my way, where I am going._

Aang stood on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, leaning on his staff and gazing out to the west. Somewhere in that direction lay the capital of the Fire Nation, where Fire Lord Ozai sat comfortably ensconced in his palace. In that same place was Aang's own destiny. One day soon, he would have to go there and face the Fire Lord. More specifically, he had to defeat him to secure the freedom of the world.

Aang sighed and shifted his weight. Sometimes, he was deathly afraid of the impending confrontation, which he supposed any sane person would be. Other times, though, he would just like to get it over with so he could get on with the rest of his life. Of course, he wasn't ready yet, a fact of which he was perfectly aware. There was also the problem of finding a firebending teacher.

Or maybe he didn't need one. After all, if they did manage to attack at the time of the eclipse, neither he nor any of the firebenders would be able to use that ability. It was a potential loophole. On the other hand, though, Roku had instructed Aang to master all the elements, and it might be best to listen to him.

Aang heard soft footsteps behind him and smiled a little to himself, not needing to turn to know who it was.

_But where's the prize I have my eyes on?_

Where? There is just no knowing. 

"What are you doing up here?" Katara asked, coming up beside him and looking straight out over the wall instead of at him. She had an unerring way of knowing how to find him. Admittedly, the choices were somewhat limited. The noise and crowds of the big city made Aang feel stifled, so he could often be found up here, in the open air.

"Thinking," Aang shrugged, taking advantage of the opportunity to take in her beauty, which seemed fresh every time he looked at her. In the end, _this _was what he was fighting for. Saving the world was all well and good, but if he was honest with himself, the prize he had in mind was being able to have some quiet time with this kind, pretty girl who had selflessly thrown her lot in with his.

_And when despair tears me in two,_

Who can I turn to but you? 

_You know who I am._

_Take me as I am._

"About what?" now she did turn to regard him, granting Aang the full vision of her large, blue eyes. He was lost in them for a moment before remembering that she had asked him a question. He gestured vaguely at the panorama spread below.

"Well, somewhere over there is the Fire Nation."

"And your destiny," she added, grasping his hand and twining her fingers with his. It was a gesture he appreciated; he could always count on her to be there for him, no matter how bad things got.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping my destiny is right here," he said with a shy smile. Katara smiled back and blushed. He loved being able to do that to her. "The Fire Nation is just a way station."

"Would it surprise you if I told you that I'm more scared of being in love with you than of that battle?" she asked him. It always warmed Aang from the inside out when she said she loved him, and he gave her a reassuring grin.

"Not really," he answered her. "I know what you mean. The way I feel about you – the way I've felt since the day you woke me from the iceberg – it _is_ scary. It's bigger than I am. Sometimes, I feel like it's bigger than the whole world, and I don't know how I keep it inside."

"Exactly," she sighed, returning her gaze to the horizon. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. They were silent for a moment, and Aang simply enjoyed her presence.

_Look in my eyes; who do you see there?  
Someone you know, or just a stranger?_

_If you are wise, you will see me there.  
Love is the only danger._

Katara was the only person who Aang felt really accepted him for everything he was, both the regular kid and the Avatar. Sometimes he wondered what she saw when she looked into his eyes. Did she ever see this monster he felt lurking inside, the dangerous creature he tried so hard to keep under control?

Then again, she had never seemed to fear him when he was in that state, unlike everybody else. Only Sokka came close to her level of acceptance, but he had the sense to get out of the way.

Aang reconsidered; perhaps he was asking the wrong question. It was not whether she could see the Avatar State in him now; the important thing was that she could see the boy in him when he was in the Avatar State, the boy who loved her more than anything.

_Love, meaning me; love, meaning you.  
We'll make that one dream come true.  
You know who I am; take me as I am._

Aang released Katara's hand and slid his arm around her waist, enjoying her comforting warmth. She responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and he rested his head on her shoulder. At times like this, it wasn't so bad to be shorter than she was, though he still hoped to pass her one day. She'd confessed to him that she hadn't grown for nearly a year, and he was just entering his prime growing years, so it was highly possible he would tower over her in two years or so. Maybe by their wedding, he mused.

_Though fate won't always do what we desire,  
Still, we can set the world on fire!_

"I wish we had more moments like this," Katara said suddenly. "You know, times when we can actually stop and breathe for a minute." Aang had been thinking exactly the same thing, so he couldn't think of anything to say for a while.

"We can't control what will happen," he responded at last, not sure quite what he meant by that.

"Don't worry. I have faith in you. You can do this."

"No, _we_ can do this," he corrected her, turning his head to meet her eyes. "I never would have got even this far if it weren't for you."

"Nonsense," she dismissed. "You helped me become a master waterbender. If I hadn't met you, I'd still be fooling around at the South Pole, taking months to perfect each move, worrying about my father, and having no idea how the war was going."

Aang dropped his staff and took both of Katara's hands. He usually felt like the needy one of the two, but maybe she really needed him, too. If all went well, he would have a lifetime to find out.

"All I know for sure is that I want you beside me always," he told her firmly. It wasn't much of a proposal, but he could always do a proper one later.

"Me too," she said simply, and they both moved in automatically for a fierce hug. When she released him, Aang kissed her. It was gentle at first, but then it deepened, joining all that they were or ever would be into one perfect moment that nothing could take away.

_Give me your hand, give me your heart,  
Swear to me we'll never part._

_You know who I am.  
Take me as I am._

Author's Note: Everyone feel the love? Good. So, review already so I can share it!


End file.
